


window watching

by killerleo



Series: au seblaine [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, this is very dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo
Summary: the one where blaine didn't close his curtains whilst dancing to katy perry in his living room, and the hot guy across the street got a free view
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: au seblaine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791682
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	window watching

**Author's Note:**

> another short au drabble. it's pretty ridiculous and has absolutely no point existing but it's either this or reply to my landlord so...
> 
> thank you for reading!!!

Katy Perry rang through the speaker in Blaine’s apartment, the loud pop music filling the space as he stepped out of his bedroom. He tightened the towel around his waist as he hummed along, wandering around his living room for his phone which had been abandoned somewhere on the sofa earlier on. He had to leave for work in around half an hour, plenty of time to get ready and have breakfast so his movements were pretty languid, allowing himself to dance along to the music, absentmindedly swaying his hips and shaking his head. His days of high school show choirs and musical theatre may be behind him, but he still liked to dance, sue him. Letting out a triumphant “aha!” he swiped his phone from beneath a cushion, jumping up on the coffee table and doing a quick twirl, starting to sing along to the music playing. Every day he was truly thankful his neighbours were old, otherwise he was pretty sure he’d have more than a few noise complaints by now, his tendency to burst into song probably a little annoying. Oh well. 

Blaine jumped from coffee table to sofa, busting out a few old show choir moves, making his way round his living room dancing to the rest of the song, tidying up a few bits as he went, towel dangling precariously on his hips. He whipped around, attempting a very unsuccessful body roll, laughing slightly at himself, before looking up and realising he was standing directly in front of his window. The window which faced directly onto the building opposite, where a ridiculously handsome man was stood staring at him out of his own window, an amused expression on his face as he drank his coffee.

Time completely stood still as Blaine froze, clutching his towel as if that would preserve any dignity at all, face bright red and mouth open, mind running through the easiest ways he could die right there and then. The guy across from him raised his eyebrows and gave a cheeky wave, staring at him from over his coffee cup and showing no shame at all in his watching, simply looking at Blaine’s frozen body. Deciding that the only sensible and mature action that he could take was to slam himself onto the floor and crawl away, Blaine did exactly that, making his way over to the bedroom and then scrambling up into it, determined to get dressed, drink coffee, and immediately bleach his brain so he could forget all about how much he hated himself.

~

Clearly, his life was not that easy. He headed home from work, a pretty successful day in all, his work as a music therapist usually leaving him feeling fulfilled, but today being remarkably rewarding as he had a really good breakthrough with a patient. Humming to himself he walked down the pavement, his apartment building just up ahead. Suddenly, he collided with a very tall and firm object in front of him, jerking him out of his daydreaming. An arm reached out and grabbed him stopping him from falling on his ass and making him embarrass himself for the second time tod-

“Fuck it’s you” he blurted out, when he looked up and realised that it was hot guy from the opposite apartment building, who was grinning widely down at him.

“Well isn’t that polite of you, honestly I figured a guy with dance moves like that would’ve been nicer” he returned, chuckling lightly and letting go of his grip on Blaine, stepping back slightly to allow him to regain his balance. 

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and felt his face warm up, any chance he had of restoring any dignity he had lost this morning gone completely out the window (pun _not_ intended).

“Uh, sorry. Not exactly keen to relive one of my lesser moments” he snarked, readjusting his bag on his shoulder and straightening out his jumper. The hot guy dragged his gaze up and down Blaine’s body slowly, green eyes practically undressing him. 

“I don’t know about that, I certainly rated it pretty highly killer, not gonna get a complaint from me.” Blaine just spluttered and opened and shut his mouth, not used to being so bluntly flirted with, completely unsure of what to do next. The guy just chuckled and lightly rolled his eyes, clearly amused by Blaine’s excellent impression of a goldfish. 

“Bashful, that’s super hot” he teased, before looking down at his watch then straightening up. “My name’s Sebastian by the way, see you around killer.” And with that, hot g- no, Sebastian – gave a wink and strode off away from their apartment buildings, leaving Blaine stood alone, confused and more than a little turned on.

~

For the second morning in a row, Katy Perry was playing in Blaine’s apartment, although this time he was fully clothed and absolutely not dancing thank you very much. He moved around the kitchen, pouring himself a coffee and doing a little more tidying, letting himself sing and slightly move his head but very carefully not making a dick out of himself. As he took a sip of coffee, he allowed himself to look out his window, where he saw hot – no, Sebastian (he really had to stop calling him hot guy) – looking back at him, giving a little wave when he saw Blaine had seen him. He felt like that _should_ be creepy, but it honestly just wasn’t, Sebastian gesturing at him with hands making some kind of opening motion that looked both obscene and very goofy. Blaine walked over to the window, and unlocked it, pushing it open, as Sebastian did the same. He quirked an eyebrow, staring expectantly at the taller man who was grinning at him. 

“You’re wearing a lot more clothes than yesterday morning, that’s unfortunate” Sebastian stated, completely unashamed at speaking those words fairly loudly as they spoke across buildings. 

“Well now I know I have an audience I have to be more careful” Blaine replied, face slightly warm but managing to not duck down and crawl out of sight so there was an improvement there. “I have to go to work soon, is there any reason you’re making me shout obnoxiously in front of a lot of people?”

Sebastian nodded and green eyes glinted at him, as he leant further out his window. “Do you wanna go for coffee sometime?” Blaine looked at him – he was completely serious. He racked his brain for a reason to say no but came up with absolutely nothing. This guy was hot, interested in him, and lived so close that they could use fucking cup and string phones to talk to each other. “I asked you for coffee, not a marriage proposal – stop thinking so hard killer” he heard, interrupting his inner monologue, looking up to see Sebastian staring at him eyebrows raised and smile on his lips. 

Fuck it.

“Fuck it, go on then” he heard himself say, unable to stop a smile on his face. “But I really do have to get to work now.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you later on then” Sebastian yelled back, not bothering to make any specific arrangements seeing as his plan was to apparently just stare out his window like a wife waiting for her husband to return from war. Blaine just laughed, lightly shook his head and leaned back into his apartment, closing his window. Grabbing his bag, he made his way downstairs and out his building, set off for work as he strode down the street beneath where he’d just been yelling out his window. 

“Wait!”

He heard a shout behind him, and he turned around to see Sebastian run out of his building and make his way over, dressed rather hilariously in a dressing gown and slippers. 

“I forgot to ask, what’s your name?” he asked, slightly panting and out of breath. Blaine just laughed, the situation before him completely ridiculous, yet somehow stupidly endearing. 

“Oh it’s Blaine, Blaine Anderson.”

Sebastian grinned and nodded, satisfied with his answer. “Alright Blaine Anderson, I’ll see you later.” And with that, he leaned forward, gave him a peck on the cheek and then briskly turned around and headed back to his apartment, leaving Blaine stood alone on the street for the second time in 2 days. On this occasion though he had a wide smile on his face, cheeks burning and feeling happy, looking forward to getting home already.


End file.
